Many vehicle accidents occur within a driver's community. While drivers generally would prefer their communities be safer for driving, individual drivers currently have no way to influence or improve the driving behaviors of other drivers in their communities. However, if made aware of driving trends within their communities, drivers may be motivated to improve their driving to improve the safety of the community as a whole